In this study alveolar macrophages are being isolated from bronchoalveolar lavage fluid obtained from normal volunteers. Laboratory studies will be undertaken to elucidate the mechanisms by which alveolar macrophages ingest and kill M. tuberculosis or the mechanism by which the organisms persist in alveolar macrophages.